Episode 2380
Mikey Episode Number: 2380 Date: Wednesday, January 12, 1994 Sponsors: T, Y, 10 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A little boy explains how he can be a son, a brother, a paperboy, a friend, and a grandson all at the same time |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway sings "Hi De Ho Man." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mysterious Theater Sherlock Hemlock is on the search for Lady Agatha's missing cat, knowing that it is under something that rhymes with "at", while Watson discovers the cat is under a mat, which leads into a big cat-and-dog fight. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Baby Oysters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Counting Crows (actual crows), with Mr. Handford, and Maria sing "Count it 1-2-3." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Marshal Grover and Fred the Wonder Horse spot a kitty stuck in a tree. Grover tries to find ways to get the kitty down such as shaking the tree trunk. He finally came to the conclusion that to get the kitty down, he would climb up the tree to bring it down. However, Fred has another idea to bring the kitty down by calling the kitty by saying "Kitty" and the kitty comes down. Now that the kitty is down, they now have another problem - how is Grover going to get down? |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 10 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T for train |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Gonzo is the patient. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The left half is about to enjoy a large sandwich until the right half asks for some. The left half becomes selfish until his brother starts crying. They end up splitting the sandwich in two. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, sandwich ingredients square-dance in a ring and arrange themselves into a sandwich, which gets a bite taken out of it in a refrigerator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "Doin' the Pigeon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia, Susan and Maria sing a disco song about the "Don't Walk" sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing pepper pattern - which one is missing? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|A group of girls perform a clap-cheer about happiness |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert goes out to mail a letter, and depends on Ernie to let him in when he knocks. Instead of letting Bert in, Ernie repeats Bert's knocks on the drums |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Name Game” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-Yo Elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Sherlock Hemlock holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide